smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of Smurfy Hollow (Hero Stories)/Part 4
"Do you even know where you're going?" Gargamel asked Azrael. Gargamel soon spotted a cage. "Aha! Hello, Smurfs! Wait, I thought you said there were three Smurfs. Go look for the other two!" he said, before he turned back towards the cage and noticed that Smurfette was the Smurf that was still in the cage. "Why, hello, my dear daughter. Finally, we meet again, eh? I always knew you would return to me someday." His laugh caused Smurfette to recoil in disgust, "You know, there's this magical new device called a toothbrush!" she said while holding her nose. "My grooming is perfect in almost every way possible, thank you very much!" Gargamel said, as he opened the cage to grab her. "Hey, Gargasmell!" Fergus called out. "There's a nose on your wart!" Brainy added. "Why, you!" Gargamel said angrily before Fergus let go of a tree, hitting Gargamel right in the face, sending him rolling into a pond. "Not bad!" Brainy cheered. "Come on! Now's your chance!" Fergus shouted to Smurfette. Smurfette climbed out of the cage and climbed the rope up to the tree. "Come here," Gargamel said as he ran after Brainy and Fergus and he soon had them in his clutches, but they sneaked up his sleeves and began to tickle him. "Hey! Stop! I'm horribly ticklish!" Gargamel laughed. Smurfette climbed up to the tree and ran along the branch, but ran into Azrael, so she decided to drop down from the tree. She soon saw Gargamel fling Fergus and Brainy towards her. "What do we do now?" Smurfette asked. "I think we might be done here," Fergus replied. "Goodbye! It was an honor smurfing with you," Brainy said, as Gargamel prepared to pounce. Soon the sound of a horse could be heard. They all looked up in fear and seen a headless green figure on a horse standing on top of the rocky hill. "Azrael, what is that?" Gargamel questioned. Azrael jumped on his back and told him what it was. "What? What's a Hairless Horseman?" Gargamel asked. Azrael corrected him. "Oh, Headless... HEADLESS!" Gargamel shouted before running away in fear. "Crikey! He really does exist!" Fergus said, as he Brainy and Smurfette ran for their lives. The Headless Horseman pursued after them, the sound of the ghostly horses hooves echoed eerily behind them. "Wizards and children first!" Gargamel said as he ran. Smurfette screamed. "He's gaining on us! We're doomed!" "No, we're not! The legend says the horseman is trapped in the Hollow!" Brainy said. "Since when did you believe in legends?" Fergus asked. "Since they started chasing me with flaming pumpkins...," Brainy answered. "So you're saying...," Smurfette said. "If we can get to the bridge, we're safe!" Brainy replied. "Brilliant! You're a genius!" Fergus said. "We're never going make it!" Smurfette said. "Yes, we will! But we need better transportation!" Brainy answered. "I've got you, laddie!" Fergus replied as he jumped onto a bat. "Come on! climb aboard the red eye!" Both Brainy and Smurfette grabbed onto the bat and climbed aboard as the bat flew into the air. "Nice work, Smurfs!" Smurfette congratulated, but the bat soon crashed into the roof of the bridge, knocking the Smurfs off its back. The Smurfs watched from the roof as Gargamel and Azrael ran onto the bridge, but the Headless Horseman was stopped by the force field that prevented him from leaving. "We did it!" Brainy cheered. "Azrael, look at that! He can't exit the Hollow!" Gargamel said. "What's the matter? Scared? Oh, I'm such a tough ghost! I can't even cross a tiny little bridge!" he said mockingly. He soon spotted the horseman holding a flaming pumpkin in his hand. "What's that for?" Gargamel asked. The Headless Horseman threw the pumpkin towards him, causing the wooden floor to give way, causing him to fall into the rushing river. Azrael hung onto a wooden board, but it too gave way and he fell into the rushing river. He jumped out of the water in a frenzy clung to Gargamel's head. "Get off me! Let go, you foul furball!" Gargamel said as he tried to get Azrael off his head. Azrael warned him about something up ahead. "What? What is a water-ball?" he asked, before he realized he meant waterfall. "Oh!" Gargamel said, before they fell down the waterfall. "Azrael, are you dead?" Azrael just muttered his answer. 'Smurf to 'Part 5 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Legend of Smurfy Hollow Chapters